Tamu Malam Minggu
by lovely odapus
Summary: Sakura tidak pernah menyangka jika ia akan menjadi gadis paling beruntung yang melihat senyum malaikat Sasuke dan tawa yang paling merdu dari petikan harpa manapun di malam minggu.


**Tamu Malam Minggu**

.

.

.

.

 **Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

.

.

.

.

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Sakura Haruno**

.

.

.

.

 **Rate T**

 **Genre: Drama, Friendship**

.

.

.

 **WARNING!!!! TYPO, OOC, MAINSTREAM, DLDR!!!!!**

.

.

.

.

 _Happy reading_

o0o

Sakura mersa sedikit kesal ketika sahabat sedari kecilnya menceritakan tentang kekasihnya yang seorang mahasiswa seni di Konoha Academy of art. Tidak, bukannya ia merasa cemburu pada gadis berambut pony tail hanya saja ia sedikit merasa iri karena hingga saat ini dirinya belum juga nemiliki kekasih.

Dia bukan seorang nerd dengan rambut kepang dua dan kaca mata bulat tebal, ia adalah gadis manis dengan surai sewarna bunga musim semi yang tercermin pada namanya. Sakura juga memiliki mata bulat sewarna batu emerald. Ia cukup populer dikalangan murid laki-kaki seperti Rock Lee yang selalu mengejarnya dan hati imajiner selalu muncul di matanya saat bertemu Sakura juga Morina Idate siswa kelas tiga yang tidak pernah kehabisan rayuan saat melihatny dan Toshiro Morio yang dengan penuh keneranian memberi Sakura surat cinta. Tapi tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bisa membuat gadis musim semi itu jatuh cinta.

"Jidat! Kau mendengarkan ku tidak?" Ino meminum jusnya.

"Aku mendengarnya Pig, Sol kekasih barumu seorang mahasiswa." Sakura menjawab malas, sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan nama kekasih sahabatnya karna ia tidak benar-benar mendengarkan sahabatnya.

Alis milik putri tunggal Yamanaka itu berkedut menandakan sang gadis merasa kesal, sahabatnya tidak mendengarkan ceritanya dan baru saja menyebut kekasihnya dengan nama Sol. Sebebarnya apa yang sedang di fikirkan gadis pink di hadapanya.

"Sai, nama kekasihku adalah SAI jidat bodoh." Ino menekankan nama kekasihnya agar sahabatnya tidak lagi salah menyebut. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya dan melanjutkan memakan parfaitnya.

"Sakura." Ino menatap sahabatnya membuat Sakura bertanya dalam hati ada apa dengan sahabatnya.

"Sampai kapan kau menjomblo?" Sakura hampir saja menjatuhkan sendoknya mendengar perkataan Ino.

Sakura mengabaikan Ino seolah ia tak mendengar pertanyaan sahabat pirangnya. Sakura melanjutkan makannya tanpa menghiraukan tatapan gadis pirang yang duduk di hadapannya. Sebenarnya ia juga ingin punya pacar tapi selama ini siswa yang mendekatinya hanya suka menggodanya dan ia juga tidak tertarik pada mereka, terkadang ia iri pada Ino yang mudah jatuh cinta.

"Oi jidat! Jangan mengabaikanku." Ino mencubit lengan Sakura.

"Ouch! Sakit pig!." Sakura mengelus lengannya yang memerah.

"Halo bungaku." Morino Idate duduk disebelah Sakura dan mengedipkan matanya genit, Sakura memutar bola matanya dan Ino sudah memelototi pemuda berambut coklat itu.

"Daripada mengobrol dengannya, bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan tentang masa depan." Idate menyentuh tangan Sakura.

"Ano Senpai tolong lepaskan tanganku." Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya yang di genggam Idate. Tapi pemuda itu tampak enggan melepaskan tangan sang gadis.

Duk!

"Ouch!" Idate reflek melepaskan tangan Sakura, Ino baru saja menendang tulang keringnya dan rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Ayo Saki kita pergi." Ino menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan Idate yang masih meringis dan terlihat air mata di sudut matanya.

o0o

Sakura berjanji akan pulang bersama Ino mengingat ia akan menginap di rumah sahabatnya karena kedua orang tuanya sedang mengunjungi Neneknya yang berada di Suna. Tapi gadis pirang itu ada latihan klub karena itu ia menunggu Ino di perpustakaan, biasanya perpustakaan sepi saat jam pulang sekolah tapi ia melihat ada seorang siswa sedang membaca. Pemuda itu menoleh ketika ia membuka pintu perpustakaan.

Mata kelam pemuda itu menatap Sakura intens membuat jantung sang gadis bedegup kencang. Ia tidak pernah melihat pemuda ini, namun beberapa hari yang lalu ia mendengar rumor tentang murid baru yang sangat tampan masuk di kelas sebelah tapi ia belum pernah melihatnya. Mungkin pemuda ini adalah murid baru yang sedang banyak di bicarakan oleh siswi sekolahnya.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya dan bergegas menuju rak buku. Ia tidak ingin terlalu lama menatap mata pemuda itu, karena jantungnya berdebar kencang. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa jantungnya berdebar seperti itu, mungkin jantungnya bermasalah karna tidak biasanya jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang.

Sakura mengambil kursi terjauh dari pemuda berambut raven dan mulai membaca novel yang ia ambil. Tanpa ia tahu pemuda itu terus memperhatikannya.

"Jidat ayo kita pulang." Ino muncul dari balik pintu, Sakura mengbalikan buku yang dibacanya ke rak semula.

Mata emerald nya melirik pemuda yang sedang sibuk membaca novel misteri. Bahkan meski sedang menunduk ia terlihat tampan tanpa sadar wajahnya merona, ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau kenapa jidat? Kenapa wajah mu merah?" Ino bertanua hawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Sakura barjalan lebih dulu meninggalkan Ino yang menatap heran.

Mata sewarna lautan itu masih menatap lekat sahabatnya yang terus menatap keluar jendela bus. Ini sangat aneh Sakura adalah gadis cerewet sepertinya saat mereka bersama maka akan ada banyak hal yang mereka bicarakan tapi saat ini Sakura hanya diam menatap jalanan di luar dengan mulut terkunci rapat. Ino mulai hawatir mengingat ada cerita seram tentang hantu penghuni perpustakaan.

"Saki, apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa yerjadi sesuatu di perpustakaan?" Ino menyentuh bahu Sakura membuat gadis bersurai pink itu sadar dari lamunannya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban lalu kembali menatap keluar. Ino semakin panik karna sepertinya sahabatnya benar-benar kerasukan hantu perpustakaan.

"Sebaiknya aku membawanya ke Kuil agar roh jahat dalam tubuhnya menghilang." Guman Ino dalam hati, ia tidak ingin jika sahabat berjidat lebarnya menjadi tempat bersemayam roh jahat.

o0o

"Ke kuil? Untuk apa?" Sakura benar-benar tidak habis fikir dengan sahaba pirangnya itu. Ino membangunkannya pagi-pagi di akhir pekan hanya untuk mengajaknya pergi ke kuil.

"Tentu saja berdoa." Dan mengusir roh jahat dalam tubuhmu. Lanjutnya dalam hati, Ino menatap tajam Sakura.

"Aku malas pig." Sakura kembali menarik selimut dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ternyata memang benar ia kerasukan roh jahat biasanya justru Sakura yang mengajaknya pergi ke Kuil untuk berdoa.

"Lagi pula kau juga biasanya tidak mau pergi ke Kuil. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau ingin pergi ke Kuil?" Sakura menyibak selimut dan menatap lekat sahabatnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi di perpustakaan?" Ino duduk di hadapan Sakura.

"Perpustakaan? Tidak terjadi apapun Ino. Kau ini kenapa sih sebenarnya?" Sakura mulai kesal pada sahabat pirangnya.

"Kau jadi aneh sejak keluar dari perpustakaan kemarin." Ino meremas bahu Sakura kencang. "Kau melamun sepanjang perjalanan pulang, bahkan kau langsung tidur setelah makan malam." Suara gadis pirang itu naik satu oktaf.

"Sakit pig." Sakura berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Ino yang terasa akan meremukan tulang bahunya.

"Tidak terjadi apapun di perpustakaan, kemarin aku hanya sedang memikirkan ..." Sakura menggantung ucapannya membuat Ino penasaran.

"Memikirkan apa?"

"Bukan apa-apa pig, hanya pelajaran Kakashi Sensei. Aku mendapat nilai merah jadi harus mengerjakan tugas untuk memperbaiki nilaiku."

"Entah kenapa aku seperti mencium bau kebohongan disini." Ino melipat tangannya di dada menuntut penjelasan.

"Terserah kau saja pig, aku malas ke kuil jadi jangan memaksa ku." Ino memilih keluar dari kamar dan meninggalkan sahabatnya meskipun ia masih penasaran dengan apa yang di sembunyikan gadis musim semi itu.

Sakura menatap langit-langit kamar Ino, ia tidak bisa lepas dari bayangan pemuda yang ia lihat kemarin di perpustakaan. Mata hitam kelam seperti samudera tak berdasar itu terlihat indah meskipun memberinya tatapan datar tapi membuat Sakura menyukai mata itu.

"Siapa murid baru itu?" Sakura kembali membenamkan diri dalam balutan selimut dan mencoba menghapus bayangan sepasang onyx yang terus mengganggunya.

o0o

"Aku akan berkencan dengan Naruto besok." Sara gadis bersurai merah berkata penuh semangat, selama ini kekasihnya mengikuti turnamen bola voli di Suna karena itu ia terlihat bahagia saat kekasihnya kembali meskipun tanpa piala kemenangan yang pemuda blonde itu janjikan.

"Aku juga, Sai mengajakku melihat pameran lukisan di Konoha Musseum of art." Ino menanggapi tidak kalah penuh semangat, mereka saat ini berada di taman belakang sekolah.

"Bagaimana dengan mu Sakura?" Sara menatap Sahabat pinknya yang tampak tenang memakan makan siangnya.

"Oi Sara kau lupa ya. Jidat kan jomblo mana mungkin punya acara di akhir pekan. Dia hanya akan menghabiskan waktunya menonton anime dan berteriak Kuchiki Danchou menikahlah dengankuuu~." Ino meledek status Sakura yang masih jomblo dan disambut gelak tawa Sara.

"Single adalah pilihan." Sakura menanggapi dengan kalem ucapan sahabat pirangnya berusaha tak peduli jika kedua sahabatnya yang sedang mebertawakannya. Meski innernya sudah berteriak seperti seorang psychopath yang sedang bersiap menyiksa korbannya.

Dan sisa istirahat jam makan siang mereka habiskan dengan saling meledek dan tertawa tanpa mereka sadari seseorang sejak tadi mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka.

Pulang sekolah Sakura menunggu bus bersama Ino, ia melihat pemuda bermanik kelam itu melewati mereka bersama bersama seorang gadis bersurai merah dengan kaca mata membingkai manik rubbynya dan pemuda berambut biru muda. Pemuda itu melihat ke arahnya dan tersenyum tipis, Sakura mengerjapkan matanya. Ia tidak yakin dengan kerja indera penglihatannya ia baru saja melihat pemuda misterius itu tersenyum sepertinya ia mulai berhalusinasi karena mulai tertarik pada pemuda itu.

"Ayo jidat kita pulang." Ino menarik Sakura menaiki bus.

Mereka duduk di kursi paling belakang dan kali ini Ino yang duduk di dekat jendela.

"Aku rasa aku jatuh cinta." Sakura menatap sandaran kursi di hadapannya.

"Ehh?!" Ino terkejut dengan ucapan sahabatnya yang tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyukai murid baru di kelas sebelah."

"Sakura, bagaimana bisa kau menyukai pemuda itu? Memangnya kapan kalian bertemu?" Ino heran bagaimana bisa sahabatnya jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang terkenal dingin dan galak pada para siswi yang mencoba mencari perhatiannya.

"Aku juga tidak tau pig, tiba-tiba jantungku berdebar saat ia menatapku di perpustakaan." Sakura mencoba menjelaskan tanpa menatap sahabatnya.

Sekarang ia mengerti kenapa sahabatnya jadi aneh sejak ia menjemputnya di perpustakaan jadi roh jahat yang merasukinya itu bernama kasmaran. Ino merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya selama ini gadis itu tidak pernah jatuh cinta tapi ketika ia merasakan cinta untuk pertama kali ia malah jatuh cinta pada seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Berjuanglah Sakura." Ino mencoba menyemangati sahabatnya.

o0o

Sakura menatap pohon Sakura yang mulai bermekaran di sisi jalan ia baru saja dari mini market tangan kirinya menenteng kantong berisi cemilan dan tangan kirinya menggenggam stik es krim straberi. Ia sebal pada Ino yang tadi menelefonnya dan mengejeknya karena akan pergi berkencan dengan Sai kekasihnya sementara dirinya akan menghabiskan malam minggunya dengan menonton anime yang sedang tayang di televisi dan ia juga sudah mendownload beberapa anime bertema horor, ia tidak ingin menongon shojou karena itu hanya akan semakin membuatnya baper karena kejombloannya.

Matanya bsrtemu dengan sepasang onyx yang terlihat datar, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu dengan pemuda yang di taksirnya di jalan komplek rumahnya. Pemuda itu menatapnya cukup lama membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang serasa hampir pecah, Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah ia segaera berlari melewati si pemuda.

Sasuke terkekeh menatap gadis bersurai pink yang baru saja berpapasan dengannya, ia terlihat lucu dengan wajah merona dan berlari menghindarinya. Selama ini ia hanya mendengar tentang Sakura dari sahabat pirangnya Naruto dan foto-foto yang pemuda itu tunjukan padanya. Karena penasaran ia bahkan rela pindah sekolah hanya agar bisa melihat gadis itu dari dekat dan ia tertarik pada gadis pink yang ia temui di perpustakaan untuk pertama kalinya.

o0o

Sakura sedang menonton anime bergenre horor tentang sekelompok manusia dengan dua pedang di tangannya melawan mahluk raksasa yang menurut cerita tak memiliki sistem pencernaan tapi sangat suka memakan manusia. Dan ketika seorang pria berambut pirang memberi intruksi pada pasukannya ia tidak menyadari ada raksasa di belakangnya dan...

"Danchou! Tidakk!!" Sakura reflek berteriak saat si pria pirang tangannya di gigit hingga terputus dan gadis bersurai pink itu menggigit bantal melihat karaktet yang ia sukai hampir mati dimakan titan. Hampir saja ia menangisi nasib Danchou yang hanya memiliki satu tangan tiba tiba ia mendengar suara ketukan dipintu dan ia bergegas menuju pintu mungkin saja itu orang tuanya yang kembali dari pesta pernikahan kerabatnya.

Jantungnya seolah berhenti ketika ia melihat pemuda yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Pemuda dengan rambut emo seperti pantat unggas dan mata kelam yang selalu menatap datar, eh tunggu ia tidak menatap datar dirinya tatapannya terlihat lembut dan sebuah senyum tipis menghiasi bibir tipisnya. Ia tidak tau mimpi apa semalam hingga pemuda yang ia sukai ada di depan rumahnya.

"Hai Sakura, aku Sasuke." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dengan tangan bergetar Sakura menjabat tangan Sasuke, rona merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya membuatnya terlihat seperti tomat.

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ya tentusaja!" Sakura setengah berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, membuat ia terkejut sendiri.

"Eh?! Maksudku silahkan masuk Sasuke kun." Sakura segera bergeser sampai menabrak pintu. Sasuke terkekeh melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlihat menggemaskan.

Sakura terpana mendengar tawa Sasuke ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar pemuda itu tertawa dan suaranya terdengar lebih merdu dari petikan harpa manapun. Ah nikmat mana lagi yang akan kau dustakan Sakura saat kau sedang sendirian Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat untukmu. Ini adalah malam minggu terindah baginya ia tidak lagi peduli pada laptop yang masih memutar anime favoritnya karena sudah ada Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya dengan senyuman malaikat.

 _Ne Ino mungki aku seorang jomblo tapi lihatlah aku sudah punya tamu malam minggu Sakura berguman dalam hati._

 **END**

Otanjobi omedeto Sakura chan.

fict untuk hadiah ultah mama saku semoga makin banyak hints SasuSakuSara di anime boruto n semoga fandom kita terus hidup. aamiin.

 _Thanks for reading._

 _RnR pleasse!!!_

 _With love,_

 _Ritsu_


End file.
